Ilkhanate (Ghazan)
Ilkhanate led by Ghazan is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Ilkhanate The Ilkhanate was a breakaway state of the Mongol Empire, which was ruled by the Mongol House of Hulagu. It was established in the 13th century and was based primarily in Iran as well as neighboring territories, such as present-day Azerbaijan, and the central and eastern parts of present-day Turkey. In its fullest extent, the state expanded into territories which today comprise most of Iran, Iraq, Turkmenistan, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Georgia, Turkey, western Afghanistan and southwestern Pakistan. Later Ilkhanate rulers, beginning with Ghazan in 1295, would convert to Islam. Ghazan Mahmud Ghazan was the seventh ruler of the Mongol Empire's Ilkhanate division in modern-day Iran from 1295 to 1304. He was the son of Arghun and Quthluq Khatun, continuing a long line of rulers who were direct descendants of Genghis Khan. Considered the most prominent of the Ilkhans, he is best known for making a political conversion to Islam in 1295 when he took the throne, marking a turning point for the dominant religion of Mongols in West Asia (Iran, Iraq, Anatolia and Trans-Caucassia). Dawn of Man Hail Ilkhan Ghazan of the house of Hulagu, seventh ruler of the Subordinate Khanate. The Ilkhanate was formed through great terror, as the Mongol hordes swept through Iran, Iraq and Syria; the utter destruction of Baghdad being the greatest testament of the destructive power of the Mongols. You, however, was no mindless brute. A man of high culture and able reformer, you had a great lasting legacy not only for converting the Ilkhanate to Islam but also due to your sweeping reforms in the economy, military and civil services of the Ilkhanate. Oh distinguished Ilkhan, the once mighty Mongol empire has crumbled and dissipated, its legacy long gone. However, the Great Khans of Mongolia once more yearn for greatness and have entrusted upon you to claim the lands all the way from Balkh to Egypt! Will you fulfill your duties to the Great Khan? Can you conquer a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: What business do you have in the lands of the house of Hulagu? Have you come to surrender yourself and your petty empire to the Great Khan? Defeat: I am defeated. Regardless, your empire will never be as powerful as the Great Khanate was in its apogee; you will forever live in its shadow. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Politically Convert to Religion A powerful nobleman has offered military aid, should you personally convert to his religion. However, such action would greatly displease the followers of your traditional religion. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Ilkhanate * May only be enacted once per game * The religion must be the biggest in your empire, excluding the one of your capital Costs: * 300 Faith Rewards: * Capital fully converts to the new religion * Capital spawns three military units * Loses 10 Faith per follower of your old religion inside your empire * Gains 10 Faith per follower of your new religion inside your empire Build Soltaniyeh We need to possess a capital city fit of our ambitions. A mighty Imperial City, Soltaniyeh, should be built to show the splendour of our nation. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Ilkhanate * Player must be in a Golden Age * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Capital is renamed to Soltaniyeh * Gain Culture for finishing buildings in the Capital * Gain 150 Culture per Capital under your control List of Cities Full Credits List * TarcisioCM: Author * Matt Uelmen: Peace Theme * The Creative Assembly: War Theme * Danrell: 3D Unit Model Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Steppe Cultures Category:Mongolia